


Ferris Wheel

by Sparky_mk_936439



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_mk_936439/pseuds/Sparky_mk_936439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayes gets stuck on a Ferris Wheel with Graves, unfortunately Hayes has a fear of heights. Written for an otp prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> We’re stuck on the top of a Ferris Wheel together and i only got on next to you because i really didn’t want to wait for the next go-around ??

There were a number of events and overall poor decisions that lead to Hayes sitting at the top of a, now, immobile Ferris Wheel with Graves, and Hayes found himself regretting each one furiously. Of course there was the decision to join the rest of the cafe staff on their trip to the amusement park. Then there was the discovery of Kaz lurking around the ring-toss that destroyed their pre-established buddy system, what with Kaz stubbornly deciding the only way he would join the group would be with being paired up with Landry, thus efficiently taking Hayes’ “buddy”. One of the most recent events that seemed to have caused this predicament was Avery and Finley’s insistent convincing that he should go on the Ferris Wheel with the rest of the group, despite his own fear of heights. 

“I-It’s safe, th-they said… The-These thing-things never bre-break down any….anymore, they said-said,” The blond barista gripped the edge of his seat tighter as a slight breeze caused the car to rock ever so slightly. He was vaguely aware of his own rapid breathing and elevated heart rate but those things were currently placed pretty low on his list of ever growing worries.

Graves spoke up for the first time since getting on the ride, “If you’re nervous, my dear Hayes, then I invite you to rest your hands on the bar, it may prove to be easier to hold onto,” Graves then demonstrated by resting both of his hands ever so gently on the metal bar in front of them.

Hayes jumped, having forgotten that Graves was even there in his discomfort, causing the car to rock again, and an undignified squeak to escape the former cursed Siamese cat. Soon the car leveled out again and Hayes worked to think over his response as he tried his hardest to avoid looking down. ‘Why did we have to get stuck up at the top of all places?’ Hayes leveled his gaze out onto the top of some faraway tree as he readied his (hopefully) level and calm response.

“I’ve never really trusted- ah! Trusted locking mechanisms,” the barista let out a small shout as a strong breeze came through for just long enough to send their car rocking again. Hayes waited for the car to stop moving before swallowing and continuing his reasoning, “I’ve never really trusted leaning on any locked doors, I always feel like they’re just going to give away and I’d fall…” With his own mention of falling, Hayes started to imagine himself falling, falling down to the ground below with little more than a blur. ‘Will I even survive from this height?’ He absently thought as his grip on the seat became tighter, turning his knuckles white. He wasn’t sure how high up they were, and he refused to look down.

The fearful barista was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by someone suddenly placing their cool hand over the back of his own. Hayes whipped his head to the side so fast he was surprised he didn’t cause the car to begin rocking again. ‘Oh, he was being so uncharacteristically quiet I forgot he was even here… I wonder if he’s scared of heights too.’ The confusion on Hayes’ face must’ve been apparent as Graves smiled gently, or at least he tried to, as it appeared as more of one of his creepy smirks.

“I will not allow you to fall, you have my utmost word,” There was almost a sort of warmth to the gothic man’s words, or perhaps it was just the intensity his mismatched eyes held the barista in.

Hayes realized he’d been staring back at Graves for a considerable amount of time without an actual response, “Oh-Okay,” the smaller man squeaked out. Graves nodded slowly in response, still holding eye contact. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, Graves slid his hand between Hayes’ own and the seat. After a small nudge Hayes released the seat from his death grip just enough for Graves to take his hand, yet as soon as Graves’ hand was firmly in Hayes’ own, his stressed caused death grip returned, yet this time Graves was the unfortunate recipient. 

Yet the gothic man’s face showed no signs of distress as he gave a small and gentle squeeze back while keeping Hayes firmly in his gaze. “Have you be given such a chance as to sample a funnel cake?”

“Wh-What? I-I mean, no. No-not yet,” the smaller barista managed to stutter out. He squeezed Graves’ hand a little harder, it was almost calming in a way, the older man’s hand was strangely cool, or perhaps that was just a result of the barista’s sweaty palms.

“Ah, as I feared. In that case, consider it as my treat,” Graves went on to ask Hayes more questions, ranging from how his magic studies were going to what he ate for dinner the night before. Throughout the whole conversation Hayes’ eyes remained firmly affixed upon Graves’ face.

The barista was so intent on tracking every facial movement the older man made that he completely forgot where they were until the machine suddenly jerked to life and resumed its movement. Hayes jumped and gripped Graves’ hand harder, only letting go when their car came to a safe and solid stop and the ride attendant lifted up the bar.  
Hayes dropped Graves’ hand as he shot up out of his seat, mumbled a “Thank you,” and all but ran to the rest of the former cursed cats, settling himself with standing at Avery’s side. Hayes looked back and saw that Graves was talking with the operator, probably asking what went wrong with the ride… Or something like that. Presently he grew aware that Avery was looking at him weirdly. “I’m so sorry, wh-what?”

Avery laughed and continued to smile at Hayes, “You’re eyeing the boss man aren’t you? I knew I saw you two holding hands on the way down.”

Hayes started to sputter and he felt his face grow warm, “Gr-Graves? N-no. That’s- n-no.” After a few more moments of Avery smiling at him his shoulders drooped and he mumbled, “He talks with his eyes, you ever notice that?”

Avery’s smile grew into a grin, “I knew it! Wait until Finley finds out, she’s never going to leave you alone about this.” 

Hayes’ attempted retort died in his throat as he caught sight of Graves walking over towards them. “Ah, Avery, I’m afraid I must borrow Hayes for some time, it would seem that I have promised him a funnel cake,” Graves didn’t wait for a response as he put his arm around Hayes’ shoulder and began to lead the rather flustered barista towards some food carts.


End file.
